Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. These networks are usually multiple access networks and can support communications for multiple users by sharing available network resources. One example is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN).
UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). UMTS is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies. UMTS currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSDPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance UMTS technologies not only to meet growing demand for and to advance and enhance user experience with multimode devices. Some multimode devices, however, may exceed thermal device limits as operators utilize LTE higher data traffic rates and 1x/1xA voice communications. Simultaneous CDMA 1xA voice and SVLTE/SVDO data downloads and uploads scenarios can result in exceeding thermal limits. This can trigger a transmission power back-off followed by a RF circuitry shutdown. But this may lead to voice call drop, even if the device is 1xAdvanced capable.